


Red Gold

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Things Happening To Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnant Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: "Did you know… Did you know whatever Hydra did to me lets me get pregnant?"Steve dropped his jacket. "Of course not, Buck. How the hell could I have known that?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 226
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Bucky had rehearsed what to say in his head so many times that when Steve stepped into the apartment, he did not know what to say. 

"What's wrong?" Steve paused, keys still in his hand, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing." Bucky stared down at his hands. He still could not believe they were his, these hands that had killed hundreds. And now… 

"Doesn't look like nothing." Steve dropped the keys and pulled his jacket off. Bucky found himself staring at his shoulders again. "You want to tell me." 

"It might not be something wrong," he said finally. He hated making Steve worry. All their lives, he'd worried about Steve; he didn't want to make Steve worry about him. "Did you know… Did you know whatever Hydra did to me lets me get pregnant?" 

Steve dropped his jacket. "Of course not, Buck. How the hell could I have known that?" 

"I just thought maybe…" He shrugged. "Your friends seem to know a lot." 

"I can ask Natasha, but I never heard anything about this." Steve paused. "Anyway, what makes you think you can get pregnant?" 

Bucky shifted on the couch; his nausea was all but gone, but his nerves had increased now that he'd learned the cause of his symptoms. "Because I am pregnant."

Steve grabbed at the armchair and lowered himself into it. "You are?"

"Yep." It would have been funny if it weren't happening to him. "They didn't understand it either, but they're pretty sure there's a baby in there." 

"Oh my God, Buck."

"Yeah." Bucky rubbed his face. It had been hours and he still wasn't used to it. He wondered when he would be. Maybe he'd be used to it when the baby was crowning. 

Not that he wanted to think to hard about how they'd get it out of there. At the hospital, they'd settled on being satisfied with the fact that the baby appeared healthy and all the tests were normal. They'd worry about the rest later.

Steve still seemed to be in shock. He was staring straight ahead, not moving.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Bucky went on. "I mean, I didn't know about the pregnant part until today, but…" He shrugged. "Just didn't want to worry you."

"We worry about each other." Steve moved from the armchair he'd dropped into to the couch next to Bucky. "That's our job." He cupped Bucky's face, coming in slow. "How do you feel about this?"

"Surprised." Bucky grinned, Steve's presence like a weight off his shoulders. "…Glad." He added this last bit hesitantly, not sure of Steve's reaction. "If you are."

Steve's face broke into a smile. "Bucky, I want what you want. You want it?" 

"After all they did to me, it seems like sticking it to Hydra to be happy about something."

Steve laughed. "Then we'll do that." He paused. "God, Bucky, a baby. You're sure?"

"I saw it move. Looks like you."

"Damn." Steve ran a hand through his hair, laughing, and for a moment, it looked like old times. 

Bucky couldn't help laughing, too. It was still so absurd, but he actually felt good about it, better than he had about anything in a long time. 

"We'll make this work," Steve murmured and kissed him. Sometimes good things were allowed to happen.


End file.
